How to be Sesshomaru
by kingjonuriaudighfdajkghjfg
Summary: A cosplaying guide on everyone's favorite demon. I wrote it for school, so I hope you enjoy it.


**So, this is not something I randomly had the idea to write. It's a piece I wrote for my creative writing class, a How-to on cosplaying as Sesshomaru. Enjoy. It's supposed to be slightly humorous. **

**HOW TO BE SESSHOMARU**

So, you want to dress like Sesshomaru (Seh-SHO-muh-ru)? Well, lucky you! This step by step guide will tell you everything you need to know about becoming the dog demon, Sesshomaru.

First thing is always gathering the material. To correctly cosplay as Sesshomaru, you'll need to be 5'8 and slender, but muscular. Step one is to buy all the materials for your cosplaying needs!

YOU WILL NEED:

3 to 4 yards of white cotton material

A very long white wig OR, if you have exceptionally long hair, white/silver hair dye

3 yards of narrow, white fur

Face paint (blue and purple)

2 yards of yellow silk

2 black sword sheaths

2 swords, both with purple, cross-thread wrapped hilts

Fake nails (pointy and long. Sharpness optional)

Black stomach armor

A spiked, metal breast band

Flat, black pointed shoes

Flesh colored clay

A bit of red string

Red fabric dye

Purple fabric dye

Scissors

White thread

Yellow thread

**MAKING YOUR COSTUME!**

So, now that you've bought all your materials, it's time to start the transformation! First, ready the white fabric and the red dye. With a paintbrush, paint a little less than half the material red, then, on the edge of the red, do a red and white hexagonal design of your choice (for realistic appearance, see the provided Sesshomaru picture).

Next, you'll need to draw the outline for a kimono. Since this is a simple costume guide, a simple outline of the front and back should do. Make sure to leave enough room for your body. You are not two dimensional like the character you will be playing. Once the both outlines are complete, start cutting! Sesshomaru is not a well-dressed demon, so any jagged edges you make are ok!

Once the pieces are cut out, thread either a needle with the white thread or a sewing machine and begin sewing in tight stitches until you have a workable kimono.

Next, gather the yellow fabric and purple dye. Spread it out on a flat surface and draw a purple line about a foot from the edge along the length. Color that in and draw another stripe (about an inch thick) about an inch above that. Let dry.

**PUTTING ON YOUR COSTUME!**

You've finally reached this stage! First, we'll start with your makeup.

Start with the purple. The first thing you'll want to do is draw two triangles on each side of your jaw, making both long and skinny. Do the same on your wrists. For the time being, you'll have both arms. Next, the blue. Draw a crescent shape on your forehead with the blue. You will now only need the makeup for touch ups.

Save the nails and shoes for last! You don't want to snag your perfect costume!

Next, put on the white kimono. BE CAREFUL NOT TO SNAG! You'll need top secure it in place with the black armor and the spikes. Be careful. You don't want to stab yourself. Once that's done, tie the yellow and purple cloth as a sash with a SMALL bow around your waist.

After that, you'll want the shoes and nails to go on. Fit each fake nail to your own AFTER you've completely put your shoes on (tuck the ends of the kimono into your boot). When all the nails have been fitted and glued, you are free to drape the fur over your shoulder.

Once you strap the swords to your side, you're all done!

ARE YOU READY TO ACT?

When playing the part of the cold demon, Sesshomaru, you'll need to speak as little as possible. One word answers are best and only use manners to other demon cosplayers. Remember, humans are below you and you are stronger than most other demons. If anyone comes over cosplaying as Inuyasha, you'll want to pick a fight _immediately_! Do not, under any circumstances, show brotherly love. As he hasn't cut your arm off yet, you are not in any condition to start helping him.

NEVER SMILE OR SHOW ANY EMOTION. Sesshomaru has "blood of ice." He is always calm in the face of emotion and danger. Never waver from his persona.

And, last of all, HAVE FUN!

* * *

**Um, that was it. Review if you love me. Which you do. Right? -menace-**


End file.
